1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compact mobile storage systems, and refers more specifically to a single track compact mobile storage system including drift compensation, which is simple in concept, easy to manufacture, and efficient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile storage systems and methods have been known in the past.
Many such systems include two spaced apart tracks positioned on a floor in which rollers, on which storage units are supported, are positioned to permit movement of the storage units along the tracks. Such dual track units have the disadvantage of requiring installation of two separate tracks, with the added cost of the second track and the added inconvenience of the second track in providing a tripping hazard and impeding cleaning.
With most currently available mobile storage systems, careful installation and levelling of the spaced apart tracks is essential to prevent drift of the storage units positioned thereon due to irregularities of the floor on which the mobile storage systems are installed. One such double track mobile storage system available provides flexible tracks with no levelling. Such units are cheaper, but have the disadvantage of permitting undesirable drift of the individual storage units.
Another currently available mobile storage system provides overhead tracks for guiding the separate storage units. Such a system is again a double track system, and does not compensate for drift of the individual storage units due to floor irregularities.
No single track mobile storage structures or methods are known. Similarly, no mobile storage systems including drift compensation are known. Thus it is believed that there are no existing available single track mobile storage systems which include drift compensation.